


When The Wolf Fell For A Hunter (J2 Love Story)

by Alec15458



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Open Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec15458/pseuds/Alec15458
Summary: Anchor Jayden Wesson Is The New Nanny for Both Jared and Jensen Children because of both Gen and Danneel have been going out of town a lot for work.Let's see what happens!





	1. Anchor Jayden Wesson

**Author's Note:**

> This Book is from my Wattpad which means that I have a beta-writer on there and she also my best friend! This Book is crazy and a little werid but its still a great story. please enjoy and comment

My name is Anchor Jayden Wesson, I'm 25 years old my birthday is October 31,1992. I have purple hair which is dyed because my natural hair color is blonde/Brown, My Eyes are A Dark Blue with specks of Brown in them. I'm from Pennsylvania but I now have to move to Texas for a Nanny Job for two families, The Ackles And Padalecki Family. Which I have watched Supernatural from season 1 on the day it came on tv, I got lost from season 10 but my mom and I watched from season 5-12 in 3weeks before I had to leave for Texas. I'm getting ready to get off the plane to start my new job tomorrow but this story of falling in love or just trying to keep a job that I love. Also for me being 25 and have not gone to Collages for anything to do with childcare but I did help raise my younger brother and sister, with the help from my older sister while my parents alway working. Now I'm on my way to start my new life as The Nanny of The Padalecki and Ackles Children.


	2. Chapter 1

** Anchor's POV **

As I got my Bags which is two suitcases and my two Duffle bags, which my suitcases have my clothes and my shower stuff. My two duffel bags have my laptop, iPad and all my pictures that duffle I had put Angel and Demon Symbols on. My other duffle has my pillow, Bear, and my favorite Blanket my best friend got me for my birthday which that duffle has Winchester on it. I went to the bathroom to change into a Black/Red Tanktop with a pair of Black basketball shorts with my light Red Jacket and my red vans. Being as it was freezing in Pennsylvania when I left it was being 30 degrees and it's 68 degrees here so yes warmer weather. I walk out into the pick up and I see a woman with Red/Blonde hair with sunglasses on with a heavy coat on. "I'm Anchor Wesson." I say walking up to the woman that I can see is Danneel one of my new bosses. "Hi Anchor I'm Danneel Ackles do you have everything?" Danneel Say/asks me as we start walking to the suv after I nodded my head yes to having everything. I can see that Danneel is looking at me seeing that I'm wearing thin clothes which I'm glad we got to the suv because I put my stuff in the back then off to the house we go. It was 10 mins into the ride when I pulled my phone out to turn it back on so I can see for any missed message and I only got one from my best friend Elke who I have been talking to on Facebook since we met on Wattpad 6months ago. "Can I ask you a question?" Danneel asks looking at me then the road. "Yes you can Ms. Danneel." I say looking at my phone to send the texts then smiling at her. "I can see that your wearing light clothes, it's cold outside your going to get sick." Danneel says as she pulls into a long driveway. "I left 30 degree weather and 68 degrees is shorts weather for me." I say laughing alittle bit as we pull up to a big house with another big house a few feet away. After I get my stuff to the finished basement where my room is being Danneel can see that I'm 25 years old and need my privacy. Now sitting on the back porch with Danneel because I was going to die of Heatstroke in there. "Okay your job is to watch the children but also is some light cleaning which is only needed when I'm not here because Jensen never cleans up very well. Also you know that Jared's Wife Gen also has you as her Nanny to because she always has to go out of town for work." Danneel says looking at me with a smile. "Yes I know, she also told me that you had picked me to because your going to Film a movie for a couple of months." I say looking down at my phone putting in all the numbers I just got. "Yes I have to go Film for 9 months and Jensen will be home on hiatus for 4months before going to film supernatural." Danneel says as the kids come in with Jared and Jensen behind them. I can now see that I'm going to be busy for 9 months.


	3. Chapter 2

** Anchor's POV **

It's been about an hour since I have met everyone, which I'm now sitting in my room down in the finished basement that has my own bedroom and bathroom. I'm on my bed on my phone because I have been on a FaceTime Call with my Best friend Elke who is from Australia and she has been having problems at home and today she told me that the Forster Care has found her a family in America as it's been a month since her family put her up for adoption. I hear a knock on my door which I put my phone Down to see who it is. "Come In." I say looking up to the door opening to a smiling Jensen. "Hey I wanted to talk to you about something?" Jensen asks sitting down in my desk chair facing my bed. "Sure Jay what is it." I say looking at Jensen which he just smiles at being as only people who watch Supernatural know that call him Jay. "Do you watch the show or been to a Con?" Jensen asks with a with a smile on his face. "Yes I do watch the show but No I have never been to a convention, I couldn't never afford to go." I say looking at him with a small smile. "Well I wanted to tell you the Danneel and I have been in the process of Adopting a teenage girl and it's has been finalized, Now I know you only signed up for 6 children to watch but she is 16teen and can take care of herself but she will be working with Jared and I when we go back to work." Jensen says looking at me and I cut him off. "Jensen it's fine Danneel told me when she gave me a tour of the house earlier and I saw a room made for a teenager." I say looking at him with a smile. "Well she is coming flying in tonight but Danneel and I will be picking her up tomorrow which Jared will be here with you and the kids, so you will be okay." Jensen says getting up and I pick my phone up to see it has restarted it's self and it's on the apple sign so I put it in my back pocket following Jensen upstairs to the kitchen. As I got to the kitchen Danneel has a bag with my name on it which it's on the counter by her. Hey Anchor both Jensen and I Well mostly me thought you could use this." Danneel says giving me the bag with a brand new IPhone 7 Plus which is black and a purple Otterbox by it. " I can't take this. I say looking at them just thinking about my phone is an IPhone 6 Plus which i saved up for 2 years ago and I always have trouble with it freezing up and turning it's self off and on.


	4. Chapter 3

** Jensen's POV  **

When I met Anchor I'm not gonna lie I did start feeling Lust From Her Body, Anchor has curves in places that shows off her body which is the Breasts and Ass department. Anchor is beautiful with just wearing a tanktop and basketball shorts and Anchor is 25 years old but she looks so young and beautiful with her Purple Hair and blue eyes that look like Jared's in different lighting but I'm not think of Jared when I'm about to get hard just thinking of Anchor in a Black...... stop Jensen your married! I knock on her bedroom door to see if she wants to come up for dinner. "Come In." Anchor says as I open it to see her putting her phone down on the beside her turning itself off then on, kinda glad Danneel asked me to go get her a New One. "Hey I wanted to talk to you about something?" I say sitting down in her desk chair. "Sure Jay." Anchor says smiling at me, just hearing her say my nickname is blood running down south. "Do you watch the Show or been to a Con?" I ask with a smile on my face just thinking that I could have met her Before. "Yeah I watch the show! But no I have never been to a Convention, I never had the money to afford go." Anchor says looking at me with a small smile, I took this time to change the subject. "Well I wanted to tell you that Danneel and I have been in the process of adopting a teenage girl and it was finalized now, which I know you only sign up to watch 6 children, but she is 16teen and can take care of herself. Also she will be working with Jared and I when we go back........" I say but Anchor cuts me off looking at me with a smile on her face. "Jensen it's fine Danneel told me when she gave me a tour of the house earlier being as I asked why there was a room made for a teenager." Anchor says looking at me with a smile that has more running running south, gosh I sound like a fuckin teenage boy and not a 39 year old man that will be 40 two months. "Well she flights in tonight but Danneel and I pick her up tomorrow morning, which Jared will be here with you and the kids to help, so you will be okay on your first day of work." I say smiling as I get up from her desk chair. I see Anchor pick up Her phone putting it in her back pocket to follow me upstairs. As we stepped into the kitchen to see dinner oh most done and Danneel put her bag in front of her on the counter. "Anchor both Jensen and I Well mostly me thought you could use this." Danneel saying giving her the bag with her name on it. I can see her eyes go wide with shock which I smile knowing that she is very happy. "I can't take this." Anchor says with a small smile but looking at us with a very sorry look. "Yes you can it's our gift to you for taking a job that you love even having to move across the country and Also not because you just wanted to meet me." I say looking at her with a smile and my hand on her shoulder. "Jensen your so full of yourself, plus I was always a sam girl anyway." Anchor says with a big smile which cause Danneel to laugh and Anchor giggles too. Gosh Anchor is going to the death of me, also I will be wearing a lot of sweatpants around her just to hide my hard on gosh.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PLEASE ENJOY! Also the name Elke is pronounced Elk-ie)

** Anchor's POV  **

It's about 3am and I can't sleep because it's a new place that I don't feel comfortable in yet but also my best friend Elke is now on a plane to her new family, which means I can't texts her till I know that she is off the plane. I walk into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, which I didn't turn the light on. "Hey what are you doing......" Jensen says but gets cut off with jumping and yelling alittle bit. "Ahhh, oh my fuckin Gosh! Why would you scare me like that?" I say/ask Jensen as I move away from the fridge. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Anchor, I'm kinda still on my work sleeping schedule." Jensen says sitting down at the table with his laptop open and on a site with bra and underwear. "I can tell you that they are not your colors." I say sitting down next to Jensen as he looks at me then closes the window. "Ahh, Why?" Jensen says as I saw him jump alittle. "Payback." I say looking st him with a smile a smile and giggling alittle bit. I can see that Jensen is looking at me which I'm wearing a tanktop with sleep shorts which means you can see all of my tattoos and scars I have. "I like your tattoo's! I only have one on my shoulder for JJ!" Jensen says as he shows me the tattoo on his left shoulder. "For me I like tattoo's and Piercings but I hate needles, is that werid." I say giggling and smiling which Jensen is just looking at me with a big smile. "No I don't think it's werid and Where are all these piercings because I don't see any." Jensen asks looking at me with a smirk. "Well I have my lip,my ears, bellybutton, nose and my tongue." I say with a smirk looking at Jensen with my glasses on because I took my contacts out. "Anchor your beautiful." Jensen says looking at me with a smile. I get up and down to my room feeling really confused on how Jensen finds me beautiful.  
I wake up to music from upstairs, which I get up shower washing my hair,body,and shaving everywhere(Legs and Underarms perverts lol!!) I get out and I wash my face,brush my teeth and deciding to wear my glasses. Getting dressed in a black lacy bra&panties set, pulling on a Black tanktop with "I haven't received my letter to Hogwarts, So I will Go Hunting With The Winchesters." on it. Then pulling on a black skater skirt with my black vans. I pulled my purple hair in a red beanie with just my side bangs out with my makeup lightly. I put my black hoop in my lip, purple gem for my nose, my red tongue ring that I think is the vibrating one, and my Dream Catcher in my bellybutton, I leave my industrial bar alone with Rainbow Dash Pony on it and my earrings alone which are just black/purple studs. I grab my phone off its charger seeing that it's 1:30pm and seeing a missed texts from Elke saying "OMFC You Will Never Guest Were I am!" Walking up to the kitchen heating music louder as I get to the doorway, I smell coffee looking for a coffee Cups finding them but can't get them because they are on the second selves as I'm 4'9 and starting to dislike tall people. "Here you go Shortie." Jared says getting me a coffee Cup. "Ahh, Fuck Me Runnin!! What is with you and Jensen scaring me to death?" I say looking up at my other boss Jared Padelecki. "Sorry Little One, pick a time and place." Jared says smiling down at me which my mom is right Guys with big hands and feet have much "bigger in the pants". "Where is Jay and Dee at Jared?" I ask filling my cup with coffee just taking it black with lots of sugar since there is not creamer I like. "They left this morning and will be back by 2:00pm." Jared says with his eyes looking everywhere on my body. "Is there a reason Your Eye Fucking me right now Jare?" I ask looking at him with a smirk on my face. "I'm not eye fucking you Anchor just thinking of what I can do to you." Jared says moving closer to me. "Where are the kids?" I ask putting my coffee down on the table looking up at Jared. "Gen took them for the day." Jared says as I lean up and meeting halfway Jared kisses me hard picking me up putting me on the counter. I let a small moan out as it has been a long time since I had anyone kiss me or touch me this way. "Jared Stop! We can't Your my boss and your married." I say as he attack my neck with kisses and bite. His phone rings making him move back alittle taking it out of his back pocket looking at it. "Jensen and Danneel with be home in 5mins." Jared says kissing me hard then goes to the bathroom to fix his "BIG" problem. I hear the SUV Pull into the driveway and people coming into the house. "Jayden please come here." Jensen says from the living room and I feel happy because no one ever calls me Jayden. As I walk In seeing my best friend smiling at me. "Hey Jerk." I say smiling running over to her hugging her. "Hey Bitch." Elke says hugging me back tightly while smiling. Jensen is looking at us we are high. "You Guys Know Each Other? How Did You Guys Meet?" Jensen ask looking at us with a smile on his face. "Facebook." Elke and I say at the same time Noy Wanting to tell them that we met on Wattpad over J2 stories I write and Elke reads, makes covers for my books on there and helps me write them too. Our love For J2 and Supernatural will make us sound Crazy as Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Anchor's POV**

As Danneel took Elke upstairs to unpack and I ran into the kitchen to get my phone which it was moved from where I put it on the counter and it's on the island now but I got it then a bottle of water. As I got to Elke's room to see Danneel putting clothes in a basket to wash. "I will leave you girls to talk and Anchor where are the kids at?" Danneel say/asks looking at me with a look of confusion. "Ms. Danneel, Mr. Jared told me that Ms. Gen took them today ma'am." I say as I am being very respectful as that is how I was raised. "Anchor, I told you to call me Danneel. But if you want to call me ms Dee that will be better. Gen forgot to tell me but I'm going to go talk to her. Have fun girls." Danneel says leaving your room with the basket for the washer downstairs. "Now Bitch you better tell me what the fuck is up!" Elke says looking at me with a smile but also her bitch face I know to well so I tell her everything that happened.  
"What? So your telling me, You made out with Jared Padalecki! Girl your books are coming true." Elke says as we are laying on her bed with a smile. "Elke My Books Are Not Coming True! Hold on.." I say picking my phone off the bed and I'm shocked I drop it. "Holy Padalecki..!" I yell out as I see a picture from Jared of his cock. "Wow I guess everything is bigger in Texas!" Elke says looking at my phone as I look at her with a look of really. "Girls...." Danneel starts to say but we cut her off with a scream. "I'm just coming to get you, Misha is here." Danneel says looking at us with a smile. "Sorry Dee, Mom." Elke and I say at the same time and waking downstairs to see Misha,Jared, and Jensen in the living room with Gen,Tom, Shepherd,Odette,JJ,Zeppelin,Arrow,West and Masion playing on the floor. I walk outside to smoke where I hide my cigarette yesterday under a brick. I sit down on the chair smoking and looking out to the back yard. "Did you like the picture Jayden?" Jared ask me as he takes my cigarette and taking a long drag from it then giving it back. "Why would you send that Jared? Your Married!" I say looking at him with a smile then taking a long drag from my cigarette then blowing smoke out my nose. "AJ, Gen and I have an Open Marriage and we don't have sex anymore! Gen has her girlfriend for that." Jared says taking a drag from my cigarette as I look up to see Jensen looking at me as I did cry alittle. "I have to go Jare." I say taking a last drag of my cigarette and putting it out the end of my cigarette throwing it in the bucket with water in it that I put there last night and walking into the house to the living room. As I walk into the living room to see Elke standing at the door looking at me with a sad smile. "Wanna talk about it Girl?" Elke Asks as I look at her. "Help me kill both of them then maybe." I say with a big smile Then I bump my fist to her then moved my hand back. "Got it Bitch." Elke says looking at me. "Got it Jerk." I say with a big smile.


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

** Elke's POV **

As I got downstairs with Anchor beside with a smile on her face but As Anchor walks into the living room she walks out just as fast. "Elke this is misha Collins or uncle Misha if you want to call him." Jensen says as Jared walks out of the room which is werid when Gen doesn't say anything to him. "Nice to meet you Misha I can't wait to work with You." I say smiling as I see Jensen leave the room but I lean on the doorway. "Your the New Cast Member that's awesome." Misha says as he smiles at me then I just smile back at him. Then I feel Anchor lean on me with an upset look. smile. "Wanna talk about it Girl?" I Ask Anchor as I look at her with a smirk. "Help me kill both of them then maybe." Anchor says with a big smile on her face Then Anchor bump her fist to mine then move our hands back. "Got it Bitch." I says looking at her with a smirk. "Got it Jerk." Anchor says with a big smile.

It's time for dinner which Jensen wants to take everyone out. Which Anchor and I wear the same outfit,Which is a pair of black skinny jeans with a Tanktop,(Anchor's Black and mine Red). Anchor puts on a Red Croptop that has S.P.N Family on the front and Big Sis on the Back and she pulls out a red croptop with the same thing but Mine has Little Sis on the back. I put my black converse on as Anchor puts her black Chuck Taylor's on which is just a high top converses. I did my hair straight as anchor did her hair curly and our make up is the same. "Now Do you want to talk about what happened outside earlier Jay?" I Ask as we walk downstairs to the living room to sit down. "Yes I do Elke! But I can't deal with Jared he keeps getting werid around me? Also told me that Gen and him have an open marriage and that him and Gen don't have sex anymore that's why Gen has a girlfriend." Anchor says with her face getting red while I know that she is about to blow up on someone. "Girls we are going Now, You can ride with us or Anchor you can take your truck that came earlier." Jensen says as anchor grabs her key and her bag as we walk out to her black Ram Truck she is putting her key back on her key chain which is a supernatural one and then start driving to the place for dinner which just following Jensen's SUV. As anchor pulls up to a Texas Road House. But what Anchor says is making me laugh. "I hope he doesn't get mad that I don't eat meat." Anchor says looking at me with a smirk and laughs alittle. "It will be okay." I say with a smirk as we get out and walk in with everyone.


	8. Chapter 6

** Anchor's POV  **

As both Elke and Myself Follow Jensen to the 15 Seater Table for all of us. I sat down by Elke as I didn't want to seat by anyone else, But I could only get so Lucky! "Now what is everyone Ordering?" Jensen ask as all of us were looking at the menu, which I get a pop to drink(which is a Dr.Pepper). "What are you Getting Anchor?" Elke Asks me as I just look at her with a Funny Face making her laugh then I feel a big Hand on my thigh which I look over to see Jared right by me. "I'm just getting some fries being as I don't Eat Meat." I say looking at Elke with everyone looking at me like I'm crazy. "Anchor You Don't Eat Meat At all?" Gen Asks me after we all order are food and I move Jared's hand off my Thigh and look at her. "I eat meat just not a lot of it, I have to be in the mood for it." I say to Gen as I put my arms on the Table which you can see the scars on my wrists and Arms. "Anchor is it Hard to not Eat meat but only when you want it?" Jensen Asks me as I feel Jared hand again on my thigh which I put my arms down and hold Jared's hand which I smile alittle because that's all he wanted. "Not Really, it's hard sometimes cause my stomach does start to hurt but I still eat it." I say looking at Jensen as Our food Comes to the Table and I look over at Jared as I hold his hand tighter. "Can you Pass the Salt Please." Elke Ask as Misha hands her the Salt and before I could stop myself. "Noooo!!" I say loudly which causes everyone to look at me. "What? She puts way to much Salt on her food it's like just salt with very little food." I say saving myself from even more embarrassing looks. "True I need to cut down." Elke says as we all start to eat.

It's only been 45 mins which everyone is done eating Dinner and Now I see the kids getting tired so Now on the way home. As I light a cigarette up getting in my truck so I can go shower and sleep when I get home. "Okay Anchor How can we Talk like we used to all the time?" Elke Asks laughing a little bit as I turn my playlist on my phone to the radio. "Elke both of us talking like we used too Will be Easy... but I can't lose this Job Yes because I need the money that's a plus but I have to see my bestie all the time." I say as Carry On My Wayward Son comes on my my playlist as I finish my cigarette and throwing it out the window. "Bitch." Elke says with a smile on her face. "Jerk." I say with the same smile on my face and laughing a little bit. Then I restarted the song on my playlist and turned my volume up full blast with both of us singing along with it. Just laughing and messing around like we used too.


	10. Chapter 7

** Jensen's POV **

As I pull into the driveway to park my SUV in the Car Park oh great I'm starting to get some words from Elke haha! I look in the back to see JJ,Zeppelin,and Arrow passed out with Danneel getting the twins out and I get JJ out of the car and into the house for bed. After I get changed into a pair of black Sweatpants and a Hoodie I grab my cigarettes I have hidden in my closet and walk downstairs to see Danneel bags by the door. "Leaving already Dee it's alittle early." I say looking at her with a smirk on my face. "Yes Jensen I thought they would let me have the couple weeks off to spend time with Elke but they didn't plus they moved up filming." Danneel says as I hear Anchor's truck pull up the driveway. "Well don't tell me because I know your just going to spend time with your girlfriend before filming I mean it have been what a month since we had sex but what a week for you when I caught you and Gen in the pool having sex." I say with a smirk on my face with Anchor and Elke walking in from the garage with a smile and giggling about something. "Mom your leaving already?" Elke say/Asks looking at Danneel wth a frown on her pretty face but I'm also shocked that one day here and Elke is calling Dee mom. "Yes Honey they moved up filming, I thought I still had a couple weeks off I'm sorry." Danneel says  with a straight Face as I just told her that she is going to spend time with the girlfriend she has had since we gotten married gosh. "I have to go I love you all so much bye." Danneel says kissing Elke on her head and giving her a big hug which she gives me a kiss on the cheek cause she is still pissed at me. I take my phone from my hoodie pocket to see that it's only 8:30pm and I see Anchor taking her shoulder bag off of her as Elke whispers something to her which Anchor got a smirk on her face. "I'm going to bed Night Dad,Night Bitch love yea." Elke says walking upstairs with a smirk on her face. "Night Jerk." Anchor says walking downstairs with a smirk on her face looking beautiful then ever. I walk to the laundry room to switch laundry around then I walk to the kitchen getting a bottle of Beer and slipping my flip flops on to go outback to relax seeing that there is already a fire in the firepit with chairs around it. As I get closer I hear Anchor's phone playing Shell Shock from The TMNT Movie and the only reason I know that is because Shepherd and Tom wanted JJ to watch it, I see Anchor and Jared sitting in two Chairs Beside each other, Jared with a beer and his pack of cigarettes and Anchor with a lemon Water in a bottle with her pack of cigarettes and her lighter. I sit down taking my cigarette out of my pocket and lean over to take Anchor's lighter as I forgot mine in the house, taking a long drag as I put Anchor's lighter back where she had it just looking at me with a smirk. "I never would of guessed both of you were smokers." Anchor says looking at me as she takes a drag from her cigarette in her hand. "There is a lot you don't know Darlin." I say with a smirk on my face along with my Texas accent coming out more. "Jen having a rough time with Dee Leaving Early?" Jared says with a smirk as I know that Gen has her girlfriend over all the time but Gen only has sex with her girlfriend in the garage apartment over by there house. "Suck Me Jay." I say flipping him the finger then taking a long drink from my beer. "Love too." Jared says with a smirk and laughing while Anchor is just giggling alittle bit. "Wow You guys have very rough marriages." Anchor says taking a drink from her water turning her phone off to check her messages only texting one or two people back then locking it and putting it back on the chair handled as I see her knees up to her chest. "I need to get drunk." I say with a smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/-9hL0J2YUco

** Anchor's POV **

I look at the fire with a cigarette in my hand as Jared has my phone taking pictures of us and putting them on my Facebook,Instagram, and Twitter after adding both him and Jensen to my Facebook and both of them following me on Twitter and Instagram! "Okay Jensen how long are you?" I ask looking at him with a smirk as I just asked him how long his Cock is haha, I take last drag of my cigarette and throwing the butt in the fire. Jensen looks at me with a smirk on his face while getting another cigarette out of my pack and lighting it up. "Well I'm 11 inches give or take but when I'm Hard about 13 inches love!" Jensen says as he takes a long drag from his cigarette and taking the last drink of his beer. I turn on my playlist back on which Love Lies come on and I get up to start dancing and singing along, Which by now I have my hoodie off which they can see my black lace Cami, I know they can see my scars and tattoos which by now I don't care. "Come on Jay Work It!" Jensen says smiling at me which I smile big at them, I start singing along with the song with a smirk on my face. "Tell Me Where Your Love Lies." I sing along as I dance with it which I move my hips,as the song ends. **(Turn music off)**

As I sit down next to Jared which I can see both of them looking at me. "I'm to ask you something Anc and I want you to answer straight about it." Jared say/asks looking at me which I take one of Jensen cigarette being as both him and Jared kept taking mine and I'm oh most out. "Jay your going to tell her?" Jensen say which I'm confused as hell right now but I can see that what they are saying. "Tell me that you and Jen are having sex because it doesn't Shock me at all." I say as Jared looks at me with a smirk on his handsome face. "It doesn't bother you that We fuck each other and both of us have very strong feelings for you Jayden?" Jensen says taking the last drag from his cigarette throwing the butt in the fire along with taking a drink of my water. "Nope! It doesn't bother me, I'm bisexual! So who is always on bottom?" I say/ask as I take my last drag from my cigarette and throwing the butt in the fire and taking the last drink of my water. "Jared is always on the bottom because I'm more dominant in the bedroom where he is more submissive." Jensen says with a smirk on his face and I can see Jared face bright Red. "Come on Jen I'm only like that for you but I'm more dominant with women?" Jared says laughing alittle and smiling at me taking the last drink of his beer and throwing his cigarette butt in the fire. "Well I'm going to bed anyone wanna come cuddle with me." I say grabbing my phone and hoodie. "Maybe let us put the fire out Love." Jared says as I walk back to the house and I walk in kicking my flip flops off and putting my hoodie on the chair and my phone in my pocket. I hear a scream upstairs as I took off running to the room. "Elke are you okay?" I say looking at her as I turn the light on to see her more. "I'm good." Elke says looking at me with a small smile trying to breath normally but I don't believe her. "Spill Now Jerk." I say looking at her with a smirk as I sit down on her bed looking at her.


	12. Chapter 9

** Elke's POV **

I shot up out of my bed trying to breath normally again as the nightmare is still fresh in my mind. "Elke are you okay?" Anchor ask me turning on my light in my room as the hallway and hanging lights can only do so much. "I'm good." I say looking at her with small smile and a couple of tears coming out of my eyes. "Spill Now Jerk." Anchor says with a smile on her face and sitting down on my bed Cress Cross Apple Sauce. "I'm not Good Anchor! I had a nightmare that I lost everyone that I love mom, dad, Jared,Gen and the kids. But Anchor what scared me the most is that I lost You Anchor!" I say as more tears come faster out of my eyes with just the thought of losing everyone I Love and Losing my Best Friend/Sister. ''Elk You are not going to lose everyone I can Promise You That, and Trust Me You Will Never going to lose me Elk. I am Always going to be here, The Pain in your Ass Best Friend/Big Sister!'' Anchor says with a smile on her face which makes me smile to. '' Bitch.'' I say with a big smile on my face as Anchor leans in to give me a big hug. ''Jerk.'' Anchor says Hugging me tightly and kissing my forehead like a mom and big sister would. ''I love You Sissy, I'm going to try and go back to sleep.'' I say as I pull away with a small smile on my face and I look at my phone to see that it's going on 3 am. Looking up at my TV it's paused on Supernatural Season 1 Episode 6 Skin on the Part where Jensen looking at Jared who is tired up with his back against the pool table on Netflix. ''Okay Elk I love you Too and Always Remember Best Friends By Chance! But Sisters By Choice! and I'm Never Leaving.'' Anchor says as she gets up leaving my room, turning my lights off and closing my door. Which The light from my TV and Hanging Lights around My Room made me calm. I un-pause my TV just watching till I fell asleep as the beginning of Episode 7 Hookman came on which I still Never Watched, as I'm Still scared to watch it even after 12 Seasons of Supernatural.

**_ Jensen's POV _ **

As Jared and I walk in the kitchen closing the Door and locking Everything up after Sadie and Oscar run inside getting a drink of water then Running upstairs to Our Bedroom to lay down in Their bed on the floor at the end of our bed. ''Babe Do You Want anything or Just Water?'' Jared Ask looking at me with his Hazel Eyes getting two bottles of water out and closing the fridge. ''Lets Go To Bed Babe.'' I say as Jared hugs me from behind and laying his Chin on my shoulder. As We walk upstairs with Jared's arm still around my Waist and Thinking how Lucky  I am that I have a boyfriend that Loves me as much as Jay does. ''You Coming Jen?'' Jared Ask me as I see Elke's Door open and Hearing that she had a nightmare of losing everyone. ''Yeah Jay I'm Coming.'' I say as Anchor walks out closing Elk's bedroom door and Walking up to me with a small smile as Jared walks into Our Bedroom. ''Is everything Okay?'' I ask Anchor with a small smile from hearing how Elk's nightmare. ''Yes Everything is fine now, I'm going to bed.'' Anchor says walking to the stairs that are closer to the kitchen,which I pick her up with a smile on my face. ''NO! You are sleeping with Jay and I tonight Babygirl.'' I say walking into my room just as Jared walks out of the bathroom with a pair of black boxers. ''Put me down please,I have to Pee.'' Anchor says as I put her down so that I can get ready for bed. Getting a Black T-shirt Out for Anchor to Change into, Walking into the bathroom to see Anchor washing her face just wearing her Red Lacy Bra and Her black Supernatural Sweatpants that I can now see Clearly with the bright lights on. '' I brought You tshirt to sleep in.'' I say putting in down on the side of the sink with a small smile. ''Thank You Jen.'' Anchor says kissing my cheek and walking out of the bathroom, Then I do my Night Time things (brushing my teeth and taking a piss) and walk out in my gray boxers to see Anchor cuddling up to Jared in just my Black T-Shirt as her Sweatpants are on the chair next to my closet and her phone is laying on the night stand next to mine. ''Night Babe I Love you.'' I say looking at Jared with a smile as I lean over Anchor to kiss him and I smile as Anchor looks up at me with a small pout on her lips. ''Night BabyGirl, I love You Too.'' I say kissing Anchor softly with a smile on her lips. ''Say it Again.'' Anchor says looking up at me with her hand on my neck and a big smile on her beautiful face. ''I love you babygirl.'' I say with a smile on my face and Anchor pulls me down to kiss me hard then after we pull back to breath with Jared looking at us with a big smile on his face. ''I Love You Jen, I love Both Of You.'' Anchor says with a smile on her Beautiful face and laying back down on her side to cuddle up to me with Jay Behind her kissing her head and putting his arm around her waist holding my hand. As We Fall Asleep with a feeling of Being Loved and Now Happy with both Anchor and Jared.


	13. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SORRY IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME AND I WAS TRYING TO WRITE UP THE CHAPTER PLUS CHECK FOR SPELLING AND EVERYTHING IT'S GOOD NOW PLEASE ENJOY)

**Elke's POV**

I wake up to Music coming from my phone which its Anchor's Ringtone,  **(I set for her as Carry On My Wayward Son)** As I Roll over to turn it off but it stopped playing. ''You Know I could Be Laying Dying On A Bathroom Floor.'' Anchor says looking at with a big smile as i jump out of bed cause her voice scared me to death. ''Well I don't See any blood and Your in my room Not A Bathroom Floor.'' I say walking into my bathroom with Anchor walking to my closet. ''I need Your help Elke with my Outfit Today.'' Anchor says as I turn on my shower by the time I wash my hair and get everything done, I see my outfit on my sink. After getting Dressed in A Black Bra & Pantie Set, A pair of Black Skinny Jeans,Purple Tanktop, and Red/Black Flannel **(That's New)**  with a pair of brown boots That is by my bed with a Note. ''Come To Jensen's Bedroom at the End of The Other Hallway. P.S Please Stop By the Laundry Room up here and Please bring me the clothes inside. Love Anchor.'' I say Out Loud Reading The Note and Grabbing my Phone then making a stop at the Laundry room getting all of the clothes out of the dryer seeing that they are Anchor's clothes which is a Bra&Pantie set, **(Red Lace)** Black Skinny Jean Shorts with Rips and a Red T-shirt That Has Dark Angel on it and the sides are cut open a little. As I walk into Jensen's Room Seeing Two Dog Sleeping Together in The Doggy Bed at the End of the Big Bed which I will Never Forget What I saw,Then Being Pulled into the bathroom Seeing Anchor Showered, Dressed in a black T-Shirt and Black Boxers That Are Big On her. ''Anchor What The Fuck Did I Just See?'' I ask Looking at Anchor as she Steps behind the Wall To Get Dressed. ''Elke You Just saw Jared and Jensen Cuddling So What Your Thinking is True, I mean Come on That Is Like A Real Story That Both Of Us Have Read.'' Anchor says Coming out from the wall with t-shirt and boxers throwing them in the hamper to brush her teeth with a new tooth brush. Watching Anchor getting her phone was funny as she walked slowly because she plugged her phone in on the side that Jared is sleeping on and both of them are laying that way, Now I know That Jensen is the Big Spoon and Jared is the Little One haha real fanfiction in front of my eyes. After Getting the kids up Dressed, and downstairs I started getting stuff out to make while Anchor ran downstairs to her room to get her Earrings which she came back up putting her Tongue Ring in which is a batman ball on it and her nose ring and lip ring is black Hoop for her Lip and Stud for her nose, After getting coffee and Food done.''Auntie Anchor When Is Daddy getting up?'' J.J. ask looking at her Bacon,Eggs,and Toast after taking a drink from sippy cup of Juice. ''He Should be getting up JBird and Uncle Jay is here too.'' Anchor says sitting down at the Counter with her back to the steps and coffee is her hands, looking at J.J with a big smile and I look over at Arrow and Zeppelin Eatting a piece of bacon. ''I love your Necklace and Bracelet! Where Did You Get It Made?'' I say/ask looking at Anchor with a smile on her face as her necklace and bracelet have Barcodes on them but their different. ''I got them made a couple months ago with my birthday money and my necklace is Jensen's name in Barcode and Bracelet is Alec's Barcode from Dark Angel.'' Anchor says looking at me with a smile but I looked to the stairs to see Jensen and Jared Standing there with their fingers to their lips, I smile taking my phone texting Anchor which caused her phone to go off with Jensen singing Simple Man making her blood run Cold as she try's to shut it off. ''That's Daddy Singing.'' J.J says smiling at Anchor and me taking a drink of her Juice. ''Yes JBird it is me.'' Jensen says making Anchor Jump up a little only to make me start laughing and getting A Death Look from Anchor.

**Anchor's POV**

As I get up feeling Over Heated with Having Two Men over 6ft on each side of me, I put a pair of sweat pants that are on the side of the bed **(Jared's sweatpants as i had to tie the strings and roll them up alot)** that I had to Climb over Jared is like climbing a hill, Walking Into the Hallway to Check up on J.J,Arrow, and Zeppelin Which I'm Shocked that they are still sleeping. I walk into Elke's room to see her still out like a light,So I call her phone with a smirking the Hole Time, I see her move as my ringtone went off trying to turn off her phone which I hang up and she rolls back over on her side. I sit down In the desk Chair by her closet with a smirk on my face.  ''You Know I could Be Laying Dying On A Bathroom Floor.'' I say with a big smile on my face and i giggle a little as Elke Jumps up out of her bed.  ''Well I don't See any blood and Your in my room Not A Bathroom Floor.'' Elke say walking into her bathroom as I walk into her closet. ''I need Your help Elke with my Outfit Today We have to Match.'' I say looking threw her clothes pulling out  A pair of Black Skinny Jeans,Purple Tanktop, and Red/Black Flannel **(That's New still has the Tags on them)** with a pair of brown boots I put by her bed. After I pulled A Black Bra & Pantie Set out of her dresser my phone buzzed with a texts from Gen ''Anchor can you watch Tom, Sheph, and Odette while I go to New York for a week or Two, Love Gen'' I say inside my head then I place Elke's Outfit in the bathroom and I write a quick Note. I walk into Jensen's room Finding a plug with a Charger after hooking my phone up I look Over to see Jay and Jen Cuddling with Jensen being the Big Spoon and Jared Being The Little Spoon, I took 2 pictures to keep in my Private Photos. I walk into the bathroom with a black T-shirt that is Jensen's and a pair of Black Boxers,showering quickly **(as I'm glad that I shaved last night when I showered)** , After I dry Off Pulling The shirt and boxers on then Looking out to see Elke standing there shocked,pulling her into the bathroom closing the door.  ''Anchor What The Fuck Did I Just See?'' Elke ask Looking at me as I Steps behind the Wall To Get Dressed. ''Elke You Just saw Jared and Jensen Cuddling So What Your Thinking is True, I mean Come on That Is Like A Real Story That Both Of Us Have Read.'' I say Coming out from the wall with t-shirt and boxers throwing them in the hamper by  the Sink to brush my teeth with a new tooth brush. ''I thought You wanted us to Match?'' Elke Ask looking at me with a small smile on her face. ''I wanted to but that means Shopping and You hate Shopping to a point Just Like me.'' I say as I walk over to get my phone then we Got the Kids up,dressed and down for breakfast with Sadie and Oscar running downstairs to the back door after I open the Doggy Door and run down to my room to change my earrings. Breakfast when good till my Phone Went off as I got it out of my Pocket to turn it off but only my luck It would get stuck in my pocket. ''That's Daddy Singing.''J.J say with a smile on her face then taking a drink from her Sippy Cup. ''Yeah JBird Your Right.'' Jensen says making my Blood Run Cold and making me jump a little but I got my phone out. I look up to see Jensen and Jared walking over to me from the stairs with Jared Hanging onto Jensen for dear Life.


	14. Chapter 11

** Jensen's POV **

As both Jared and I get to the bottom of the stairs with Jared kind of laying on me and Anchor blushing a lot getting her phone from her pocket to turn off her ringtone which is my voice singing, which I sound good. "Coffee  please." Jared says moving to the coffee pot getting a cup for both of us with a smile. "Good Morning." I say with a big smile on my face as I kiss Elke, J.J, Arrow, and Zeppelin on their heads. I walk over to Anchor with a smirk on my face as Anchor looks up at me I kiss her softly and feeling her kiss back is heaven. "Morning Baby." I say with a smile on my face with Anchor blushing like crazy and Jared gives me my coffee along with a kiss to both Anchor and Myself. "Morning To Both Of You." Anchor says blushing like crazy and a smirk on her beautiful face. "Jared did you check your phone yet cause..?" Anchor Starts to Ask but gets cut off with Sheppy, Tom, and Gen coming in the back door with Odette on her hip. "I have to watch Sheppy, Tom, and Odette while Gen goes to New York." Anchor finishes what she says with a smirk on her face and sticking her tongue out seeing her tongue Ring, how I would like to feel that on my..... stop I don't need a boner with all the kids in the room. "Thanks Jayden I kind of got that." Jared says being sarcastic as Tom, and Shepherd sit down next to J.J as Anchor put food down In front of them and sat back in her chair at the counter eating. "Bite Me." Anchor says to Jared with a smirk on her face and eats some more bacon. Then Jared leans down and bites her shoulder which I just laugh as Anchor hits him lightly. "I didn't really mean it." Anchor says rubbing her shoulder as I can see a bruise staring to form along with Jared's teeth marks. "Well I have to get going and I will be back in a week or 2, I love you babygirl go to Daddy." Gen says giving Odette kisses and giving Odette to Jared as Sheppy and Tom give Gen kisses and hugs. "Going to spend a week with Christian before New York or meeting her there?" Jared ask giving Odette kisses then she moved her arms for me to hold her. "Papa." Odette says as I hold her close and kissing her head, making me smile as she called me Papa. "I'm meeting her there Smart Ass." Gen says with a smile and leaving making the room calmer. "Who want to go swimming?" I ask as all the kids hands go up along with Jared's too but Anchor just drinks her coffee. Elke takes the kids upstairs to change and Anchor gets up to go help when I stopped her. "Anchor can you wait here for a moment please." I say walking to the counter drinking some of my coffee and eat some bacon. "Yes Jen what do you Need?" Anchor Asks looking at me with a smile and getting a pop from the fridge. "Why don't you want to go swimming?" I ask looking at Anchor with a small smile and hoping she will open up to me. "Well I'm having a Girl Week." Anchor says looking at me with blush on her face and a smirk on her beautiful face. "What?" I say looking at Anchor being more confused then before also I haven't had a cup of coffee so my brain isn't working right now. "I'm on my Period." Anchor says blushing a lot more then before and I look at Jared who is just laughing at me. "Okay got it honey." I say being more embarrassed then Anchor is right now with both Jared and I looking at her and she runs into the living room.


	15. Chapter 12

** Jared's POV **

After Jensen Put The Kids down for their nap he went down to the store to get smokes being as Anchor,Jensen,and I are out of smokes. Anchor and Elke are in the movie room in the basement of my house just Having Sadie with them.  As I soak in the Hot Water Relaxing I put the Movie Room Camera's up on the tv in the bathroom on the Wall Across from the Tub by the shower Stall but I have my Glasses on because my eyes keep hurting from wearing my Contacts to much. Most People think this is werid to watch Anchor and Elke but they are only watching Supernatural ! I turn The Sound on to hear what anchor and elke are talking about. ''Anchor come on! How Many Times are we going to watch this One?'' Elke Say/Ask throwing popcorn at Anchor with a smile on her face. ''Elk This One is The Best One I Like well beside all of them I love!'' Anchor say with a big smirk on her face pointing to the screen. I turn the camera on the faces the Screen up on the tv, I see Gen and I going to town on screen which is were Sam and Ruby Finally have Sex which makes my eyes go wide behind My Black Glasses. ''I Got It! Now Can You Believe That Your One Fan Fiction is coming True?'' Elke say with a big smile on her face and giggling being as Anchor is blushing. ''Elk I Love How Now I Can Hang out and Spend Everyday and all day with my best friend, How we met on Wattpad  Becoming Best Friends over Our Love For Supernatural,Also Jare&Jay!'' Anchor says with a big smile and giggles coming from anchor Sounds Very Cute. ''Well The Picture I saw OF Jared's Cock and what You told me about What Da..Jensen told you Anchor Girl you will be hurting!!'' Elke say with a smirk as Anchor is blushing very badly with a big smile on her beautiful Face. I turn the TV and Camera's off after hearing that Anchor has shown Elke a picture of my Cock that I sent to Anchor because I love her very much, also telling elke about Jensen Cock size as he is now Elke's Father. Also How they met on Wattpad being as Anchor writes Fan Fiction's about US! ''Jay I have Been Calling You For 3 mins.'' Jensen Say/Ask looking at me in the tub which breaks me out of my train of thought. ''Sorry Babe What Did You Ask?'' I say/ask looking up at Jensen getting out of the tub, walking into Jensen closet to get a TankTop With some Shorts. '' I was Asking You If  Tonight We can Get Anchor and Elke to watch the kids tonight at your House, While You and I have much Needed Alone Time Baby.'' Jensen says with a big smirk on his face as he lays kisses on my neck and shoulder making me smile and having all of what I just Heard Go in the back of my Mind. ''PAPA/DADDY!!'' J.J and Sheppy say threw the baby moniter with giggling too making Jensen and I laugh. ''Sure Babe But Before I need to Have a Long Talk with Anchor.'' I say with a smirk on  my face walking out of Our room with Jensen behind me as I walk down the hall I hear the back door Open and Hearing both Anchor, Elke, and Sadie who barked coming into the kitchen. After I get The Older Kids Downstairs In the Livingroom with The Twins,Odette, and Elke watching them. ''Now Anchor  Can I Ask You A Very Important Question?'' I ask looking at Anchor with a small smile which causes Anchor's eyes Go Wide. ''Fuck Me Runnin or How Fucked am I?'' Anchor say/ask looking at me with Her Big Blue Eyes Wide with Fear being as I never Call Her Anchor It's Always Jayden.


	16. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (HEY BITCHES IM BACK!! NEW CHAPTER HAVES TRIGGERS OF SELF HARM DONT READ IF YOU HAVE THESE TRIGGERS)

** Anchor's POV **

I look up at Jared and Jensen thinking what the fuck is going on. "Well I heard what you told Elke Anchor!" Jared says moving closer to me kind of scares me a little Also Jared being 6'4. "What are you talking about?" I ask looking at Jared then Jensen who is still confused as I am. "You showed Elke the picture I sent you Anchor Of My Cock! also why would you tell Elke about Jensen Cock He is her Father Now!" Jared yells at me which I get to scared to talk at all so I just stay quiet. "I Also know how you and Elk really met, On Wattpad Writing stories about Jen and I! Anchor are just being put children's Nanny to get close us! To whore yourself out to Jensen and I!" Jared yells getting closer to me I can feel tears coming out of my eyes, but he has me so pissed off that I don't want to look at him anymore. "How do you know any of that huh Jared do I not have any privacy in this house?" I ask/yell looking at him get pissed off that I don't feel that I slapped him across his face only feeling my hand hurt. "Jared go fuck yourself! I'm here because I love your children  like my own! If you ever call me a whore again I will Kill You! I'm not a whore I'm a fuckin Virgin you Asshole." I say/yell looking up at Jared with tears coming out of my eyes from how pissed off I am, I want to hit Jared but i just want to run to my room and cut again to make all the pain go away. "Jared you didn't use the camera's you have in the movie room to listen to them talking?" Jensen ask looking at me then Jared feeling how much pain I'm in not having any privacy in Jared's house. "Yeah Jen I did, I wanted to find out if my children are safe with her but I just found out more but it's good to know that she is a fuckin Crazy Whore!" Jared says calmly looking at Jensen then me with a smirk. I look up at Jensen with hurt in my eyes. I run down to my room and lock the door walking into my bathroom pulling out  **The Razor**  I haven't used in 3 years! All I can hear in my head is Jared calling me a whore over and over again making me cry more. I run the Razor over My Arm feeling all of the pain leave my body after 1 more cut making Two New Lines, I watch my blood run down my arm feeling free again. I get up thinking that I need to find a therapist to talk to now cause I need to get my medicine for depression and I.E.D filled. Walking over to the sink I look at my self  thinking of how I was clean from cutting for 3 years an I Fucked it up. I slam my fist into the mirror making glass fall everywhere I sit on the floor not caring if any glass gets in my legs or feet. Still crying hard I feel someone hold me telling me to calm down  and rubbing my back. "Jayden it's okay Your Safe Now! I Love You So Much Babygirl to the moon and back!" Jensen says kissing my head and forehead holding me on his lap rubbing my back calming down to the point where I can feel Darkness come for me. "Don't Leave Me Jay Please." I sat leaning into Jensen's chest more feeling The call I haven't felt or heard in 3 years. "I'm not going anywhere Babygirl I will always be here for you! ALWAYS!" Jensen says holding me close kissing my head trying to get me to stay awake. But I let Darkness Take Me Like An Old Friend.

**__ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Short chapter before the holidays and I will try to update soon but it might not be till after the New Year.)


	17. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'M BACK BITCHES YOU GET SOMETHING VERY GOOD 3 CHAPTERS TODAY, PLEASE ENJOY! ALSO THERE ARE TRIGGERS OF SELF HARM AND RAPE)

**Jensen's POV**

Sitting outside on a chair by the Fire Pit smoking,still trying to seeing **Anchor Covered In Her Own Blood** out of my head. I still have some of Anchor's blood on me, I just got back from the Hospital to get a shower and tell Jared that I have to stay with Anchor at the hospital and to get Elke Updated on Anchor being now in the Lock Psych Ward in Austin Hospital For 48 hours then 72 Hours. I find out that this Wasn't Anchor's first time cutting to deep! Trying to kill herself With 1 Word WHORE! Which Jared Called her that about 4 times to make her pick up the Razor again.

**(FLASHBACK TO HOSPITAL)**

_I ran into the ER with Anchor in my arm's bloody, that's when two nurse took her from me trying to ask what happened? A lot of questions that i can't even answer now. ''Sir, What Happened?'' Nurse Blackwell Asks looking at me with a small smile trying to stay calm while holding me back from following Anchor. ''Anchor Cut Herself, I found her like this! I Don't Know Why?'' I say feeling more tears running down my face, knowing my eyes are now blood shot. An Hour Later of sitting in the waiting room to try and get more Answers then Just her getting put on the 3 floor which I found out is A Lock Psych Ward, A Lady Doctor and Doctor Padalecki or Jeffery Padalecki comes walking out with her. ''Jensen are you here for Ms.Wesson?'' Jeff ask looking at me with Calming Eyes trying to calm me down. ''Yes, Now What Happened?'' I ask looking at Jeff then the Woman Doctor. ''Jensen this is Doctor Layla Wells,she will Be taking over Anchor's Case?'' Jeff says having his hand out on my arm trying to calm me down but not really working as Jared is the Reason Anchor is here in the First place. ''Jeff Get Your Hand Off Of Me Right Now, Or You Will Be Calling Jared To Tell Him I'm In Fuckin Jail!'' I say pulling my arm away from him as Doctor Wells looks at me then Jeff Before he walks off. ''Mr. Ackles come with me please, Why I'm taking over Anchor's Case is being as this isn't the First Time She Has Tried To Take Her Own Life.'' Doctor Wells says as we walk to the Elevators to go up to The 3 Floor where Doctor Wells Office Is At,Once Upstairs in Doctor Layla Wells Office I got Answers. ''Please Tell Me Why This Hasn't Been The Only Time Anchor has tried to take her own life?'' I ask looking at Dr.Layla while I take a sit in the chair by the desk. ''Jensen,Is It Okay If I Call You That?'' Doctor Wells ask looking at me as she get a very Thick Case Files Out From Her Desk which I Just Nod My Head Yes. '' Well Jensen, Anchor is 25 Years and is the only Woman That I have taken into their case because of how many times she has tried to Kill Herself and Be Alive. Anchor has tried to Kill Herself 55 Times that's not counting today? She has tired to take all of her pain away on her body that's why she has a lot scars,that doesn't have Any tattoo's on them. Back In Pennsylvania Her Doctor has her on a lot of High Medicine. As Anchor Has Been In Your Care, Have You Seen Her Take Any Of Her Medicine?'' Doctor Layla Say/Ask Reading From Anchors Files Of The Heavy Medicine That Anchor is on. ''No, I haven't. I Didn't even meet her first My Wife Danneel Ackles Did, Anchor is Our Nanny for My Children and My Best Friends Children Jared Padalecki, His Wife Genevieve Padalecki was the Very First Person To Have Any Kind Of Contact With Anchor. What Does Anchor Have? I have only been by Someone that has Depression being My Best Friend has depression and Anxtiety.'' I Say/Ask looking at Doctor Wells trying to find some kind of calmness in the room but finding none. ''Jensen Anchor Has Depression, Anxiety, and I.E.D or Intermittent Explosive Disorder, It Kind Of Like Bi-Polar Disorder but more Scary. Which Brings me back to her being Your Nanny, Did Genevieve Ask For Anything About Anchor's History?'' Doctor Layla Wells Say/Ask looking at me with Calmness but Scared in her eyes. Now This Has Me Thinking What The Fuck Happened To Anchor?_

** (FLASHBACK OVER) **

I get up From the fire pit throwing my Cigarette down putting in out the throwing the but in the pit, walking over to the house where I know That Elke has all of the kids over Jared's House till i can get Anchor's Room Cleaned up. I Walk into My Bedroom to See Jared Not There Which I know I now have to watch him too. I walk into the Bathroom to see Jared In the Shower Holding his knees up to his chest crying, I take my clothes off quickly opening the door to the shower stepping in and closing the door which has Jared looking up at me. ''Is Anchor Okay Jay? I Made Her Did That All Because I Was Starting to Get Jealous That I was Losing you.'' Jared Ask/Say looking at me with his Hazel Eyes Red From Crying. ''She is Okay For Right Now Jared, but finding out that she has Depression, Anxiety, and I.E.D makes me think of what happened to her for Anchor to get all of this?'' I say/ask looking at Jared holding him close and kissing his neck feeling his Calmness start to turn to lust as Jared kisses me hard biting my Lip and Pushing me up Against the shower Wall. ''How Long Do You Have Till You Go Back To See Anchor?'' Jared Ask looking at me with Hazel Eyes Glazed Over With Lust. ''All Night.'' I say kissing him hard while turning off the water and making our way to Our Bed for the night of Rough Hard Fucking as both of us are still upset and pissed off.


	18. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANOTHER CHAPTER I WILL TRY AND PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AND THEN PUT UP A NOTE WITH ALL OF MY BOOKS TO TRY TO MAKE DATES FOR EVERYTHING TO GET UPDATED! PEACE BITCHES)

**Anchor's POV**

I wake up with a bright light in my eyes, I move my hands to try to block out the light but i can't! I look down to see my hands are tied down to the bed. I know I'm in the Psych Ward Of Austin Hospital, I see a doctor walking with a smile on her face. ''Hey Anchor, I'm Doctor Layla Wells. Do You Know Where Your At?'' Doctor Wells Ask looking down at me with a smile That I want to Cut Off Her Face to get back to Jensen,Elke, and The Kids. ''Jensen,Where Is He?'' I Ask sitting up the best i can with my hands still tied down. ''Anchor Tell Me Where Your At and I Will Let You See Jensen.'' Doctor Wells say moving closer to my bed putting my glasses back on me,Which I see a woman with blonde hair and green eyes remembering her from back in Pennsylvania As a doctor up there. ''I'm In Austin Texas,Now Layla Tell Me Where Jensen Is?'' I say/ask looking at Layla with a smirk as she was one of the doctor's on shift the night I Cut My Wrist In The Psych Ward In Pa. ''He is in the waiting room Anchor,he has been here all day just came back this Morning as i told him to go shower and try and sleep.'' Doctor Layla say Moving From My Bed As i know they have to untie my hands. ''Layla untie my hands please, I have Changed since the Night You Saw me Cut My SELF.'' I say with a smirk only to have her Laugh at me a little and move to the door. ''Okay Layla You Got But The Only Reason I'm In Here is because Jared Called me a  **WHORE?**  Like the Time I was  **Raped**  you were the doctor on call because i didn't want a male doctor or nurse around me! The Same Night a Male Nurse tried to Rape me and called me a whore! Be A Good Little Whore Anchor just like You Were For......'' I say looking at layla with a smirk but she cut me off putting her hand up. ''I will Let You Have an Hour with Jensen Anchor, Only Because he needs to know what the Fuck is going on.'' Doctor Layla say walking over to my bed Undoing my wrist before walking out of my room. 5 mins later I see Jensen come in then shutting my door walking over dressed in black T-shirt with a Red Flannel over it with Blue Jeans and Boots. ''Nice To See You Jayden, How Are You Feeling?'' Jensen say/ask standing by my bed Kissing my Head.Looking up to face him and his Green Eyes Fill with Tears and Blood Shot from crying. ''I'm Okay Jensen, I know Layla Told You About Me? How Many Times, I tried to Kill Myself?'' I say looking up at Jensen as he leans down to kiss me. ''Yes, Told me You Tried 55 Times and that wasn't counting the day I brought you in,Why Didn't you say anything About Being Raped by a guy from the High School You Went to and being called a Whore by Jared made you have Flashbacks from that day. You Started Cutting Again Anchor, Please Tell Me What Happened?'' Jensen say/ask looking at me with tears coming out of his Green Eyes making me cry more then i was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT LONGER ONE NEXTED CHAPTER)


	19. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NEW CHAPTER, THIS HAS TIGGERS OF RAPE AND SELF HARM! ALSO HAS KIDNAPPING AND INCEST LINE OF RAPE, IF YOU HAVE ANY OF THESE TIGGERS PLEASE JUST REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION BOOK)

** Anchor's POV **

''Jensen back When I was In Middle School I started watching Superatural, I was in 6th Grade and I Always got called Names. Like  **Fatty,Fat Whore,Ugly,Slut!** But I Always Felt Better Watching You and Jared!'' I say with a smile as I get to hold his hands when a nurse came in to untie my hands so i can sit up as after 2 mins Layla Left a nurse came back in and redid my hands cause they had an alarm on them. ''But in High School I got Bullied more, My 9th Grade Year I was Running Late For Gym Class but i was good because my best friend told our teacher that i was going to be late. I only need to get dressed then close to locker room door and come out to the track outside with it being the only Warm Day In PA, well i had my phone in my sweatpants pocket.'' I say starting to cry a little Knowing that Telling Jensen That I'm Broken! ''Anchor You Don't have to tell me, I Still Love Always.'' Jensen say holding my hands and kissing my wrist that a wrapped up. ''No, I Need to Tell You!'' I say looking at Jensen kissing him with a small Smile thinking how i am happy. ''But As I was Walking Outside 2 Uper Classmen Grabbed me,covering my mouth and I Still Remember their Faces. They were Guys That Were a year Above me Jaxon and Jace Angelo Twins that would Always Pick On Me, Pull My Hair  **Call Me UGLY!** But Only When Their Friends were around.'' I say looking away from Jensen to try and think about that Night. ''I was Scared When They Took me to the side of the Locker Room in the School, The Only Thing Was having Jace kissing me, telling me How Beautiful I was. How Beautiful I would Look Pregnant with Twins, and Jaxon Told me that they wanted me to Be Their Breeding Bitch! How Their Family has been doing it for years,Kidnapping Girls but I Guess Jaxon and Jace's Mom was Their dad's twin sister That went I knew that there was something werid going on. But For Years Of Kidnapping and Raping Girls didn't go Well When it was their mom and dad's 16th Birthday as that was when someone would go out a take a Girl or Guy for that child. I Found out that I would Be Kepted in the house and having Babies getting very Scared that when any children i would have will have a life of hell! When Jaxon told me that any girls i had would be with any boys i had!'' I say  crying hard feeling Jensen Hold me tightly and kissing my head. ''Anchor Your Okay, I'm Here I will never Leave You I Promise You That My Little Wolf.'' Jensen say kissing my hair holding me on his lap tightly as I was Starting to Feel whatever the nurse put in my IV to calm me down. ''My Parents Took Me Out The Next Year Being as Over the Summer Jaxon and Jace Kidnapped me! I was Gone For 2 Weeks, but it felt like a month their! But The Cops raided Their House For their Father For Kidnapping,Raping, and Incest Case. Everyone Got taken To Jail but it was only Their Father Noah,Uncle Gabe,and Both Of Them! All The Women and children got taken to the hospital, But that Night I had a Male Nurse tried to Rape Me again Come to Find Out it was Jace and Jaxon's older brother Jacxon coming to Finish me Off!'' I say Looking at Jensen with hope that I Still have my Job and getting back on my medicine will help everything how i am now.


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!!!!

**_ Dear All My Readers, _ **   
  


In this book I started to think of anyone was thinking that my character Anchor is Skinny? Anchor is a woman that is no fat but not Skinny, Anchor thinks of herself as a Plus Size Woman cause her jeans Are Size 22-24, but she is very comfy with her body size! she has boobs and a butt yes she is short but that only makes her a better person!

I base Anchor off of Myself Only my Best Friend Knows that because you always read books with girls that are Skinny but **THERE IS NOTHING WRONG** **WITH BEING YOURSELF!**  Always be Yourself No One can tell you what or who to be. Growing Up I was Always Picked on for being Plus Size and Guess What being Plus Size Rocks!! Always **BE YOURSELF AND LET THE HATERS BE YOUR MOTIVATORS!!!**  Tell Everyone to Just Grow Up and Live Life!

Everyone Comes In all Shapes and Sizes No One is the Same We are all Different!!  **BE PROUD OF WHO YOU ARE!!!!**

LIVE,LIFE,LOVE,SPNFAMILY!!

ALEXANDRIA MIKAELSON


	21. Chapter 17 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'M BACK BITCHES HERE IS A CHAPTER, ENJOY PLEASE!!!!!!)

**Elke's POV**

It has been a month since Anchor came home from the hospital and It's hard living in the same house being as Jared,Anchor, and Dad can't be the same room for more then 5 mins without Jared saying something mean about or to dad about how 12 years down the drain of being in love and i guess when you find a good piece of ass you just need to fuck it! Which Both Momma and Dad had us move into the lake house just Anchor and I because i was getting upset what Jared was saying about Anchor when she wasn't their just when The Kids would ask where Auntie Chor At as they call her now. Anchor has been more upset as Dad has not came and saw her at all that's the only reason that she came home after two days because Jensen told her doctor that he would take care of her!! Yeah Just having Enough Time To Pack  **Her Stuff** Up and Move it here along with  **My Stuff**  so i can keep an eye on her. I walk out to the Porch that covered looking over the lake, Anchor hasn't been herself since she came home only Seeing Jensen in the morning to come over and give her medicine at 7:00am then 2pm for her other medicine then 9pm for her night time Medicine. Also Anchor has put her clothes in the back of her closet just wearing sweatpants or baggy Jeans and the same way with tanktop's and tshirts just not wanting to cause the pain the Jared called her the night she came home from the hospital!

**_(FLASHBACK!)_ **

**_ Anchor and I are sitting in the back porch with the only light coming from the kitchen and Anchor's cigarette in her hand. ''Anchor are you okay with Moving to the lake house?'' I ask looking at Anchor trying to get her to talk to me about everything only getting one or two words answers from her. ''I feel Like Trash is that what you want to hear Elke! That since i came home this morning that Jared Won't look at me or let me near the kids at all or that Jensen Is throwing me out of the house like Trash!'' Anchor yells looking at me with tears coming out of her eyes knowing that she has more pain then anyone right now. ''Jensen is Not throwing you out Anchor I'm coming with you to save you from the pain that both dad and mom want to save you from with Jared being a dick right now, that's all Anchor.'' I say looking into her blue eyes to calm down the feeling of worry and pain. I hear someone cough looking up to see Jared staring at Anchor and I like telling us to move which we stay put. ''Elke both Of Need to go back inside cause i'm bring the kids out and i don't want them to see Anchor with her Wrist still wrapped up So Go Now.'' Jared say looking at Anchor and I trying to make us listen to him which we don't listen to him at all.. ''Ummmm No We are staying here, we don't have to listen or do anything you tell us Jared!'' I say looking up at him still sitting in the chair with my legs up on the table, I watch Anchor smoking her cigarette and throwing the butt down crushing it with her boot. ''Elke I'm Your Uncle Jared Okay, You Have to listen to me?'' Jared say moving to look at me with a smirk which i can see Anchor getting pissed off and i know she is going to flip on him. ''We Don't have to do Anything You Say! The Only Thing Elke and I have to Do Is Lay Down and Die, So Fuck You Jared!!'' Anchor say getting up with a smirk looking up at Jared pushing him away from me getting in between Jared and I. ''Well Anchor The Only Reason that Jensen is making you move out because he doesn't want someone who is crazy around our children.....'' Jared say looking down at Anchor but getting cut off with Anchor looking at me then back at him which Jared moved to the part of the porch away from me. ''Then Why Haven't You Been Kicked Out Jared Cause you Just as Crazy As I am.'' Anchor ask/say looking up at Jared with a smirk moving a little closer to Jared as I can see she is Pissed Off. Then Jared Grabbed Anchor pushing her Down to the ground I got up but saw the kids and walked into the door seeing Anchor throwing a pouch to Jared's Bad Knee Where the knife went into it last Season. ''Kids lets go play?'' I ask moving Tom,JJ, and Sheppy to the Living Room where i see Dad coming in the door. ''Dad Help Me With Jared and Anchor they are Fighting...'' I say but getting cut off by dad running to the back door where you can here more moaning in pain and screams coming from Anchor which i ran out only to see blood coming from Anchor's hand and only a cut on her lip and eyebrow but Jared Looks bad covered in blood from Where Anchor hit his nose and a cut on his eyebrow with her ring she was wearing today. ''That's Enough Jared What The Fuck Is Wrong With You Hitting a woman in front of the kids? You Weren't Fuckin Raised to Hit Women, What The Fuck?'' Jensen ask Looking at Jared With eyes That Could kill Right Now. ''Elke go get Anchor cleaned up cause I'm getting you guys moved Today, I don't want any of you getting hit.'' Jensen says moving to help me pick Anchor up to walk but she Moved Away from him with Sadness in her eyes Knowing That Jensen Just wanted to help. _ **

_**(FLASHBACK OVER)** _

''Anchor How Are You Doing?'' I ask looking out at the lake then at Anchor seeing That she is wearing Are Friendship Necklaces,The Supernatural One that's a Ring that says **'BITCH'**  and I have the one that says  **'JERK'**  and also the purple Panda Bear with **'BFF'**  by it. ''Elke I feel Like I only cause Problem's Anymore, I got Fired being the kids Nanny was the reason I got to come out here and Meet You My Best Friend Forever! I'm Not Aloud Around the Kids because Jared Thinks I'm FUCKED UP!!'' Anchor say looking at me with Tears going down her face, I pull Anchor into a hug trying to calm her down more, seeing my Best Friend in Pain makes me want to cry with her, (Also Kill Jared For Being A DICK!!) To Let All The Pain Out and Not Keep It Inside. ''Everything will be okay AJ Trust Me Dad Will Fix Everything I Promise You, Now Why Don't We Go Get Ready For A Night At The Brewery !'' I say with a big smile on my face knowing that A Night of Dancing, Dressing In Tight Clothes That She Used To Wear Will Make Everything Better. ''Sure I Miss Being My Old Self, I miss my Tight Clothes, Fuck Jared! But Won't Jensen Be Mad if We aren't here when he comes to give me my med's?'' Anchor say with a smile on her face and laughing about what clothes will make her Butt and Boobs Look Better. An Hour Later After Showers,Make-Up, Hair, and Getting Dressed in Outfits That Are More Anchor and My Styles, Anchor and I Are Driving To The Brewery Tonight For A Party The Is 21 and Over Which will Be Fun With My Parents Owning The Place So Anchor and I can Have Fun Dancing and Letting off some Steam. ''I think Tonight Will Be A Night To Never Forget!!'' I say looking over at Anchor with a smirk knowing That it Will Be Amazing To Just Party Like Normal People. ''Yes It Will, Jerk.'' Anchor say with a smirk on her face knowing that she is in a Great Mood. ''Bitch.'' I say with a smirk on my face as we pull into the parking lot of the brewery.


	22. Chapter 17 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (IM BACK BITCHES, I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH ALOT IN MY LIFE AND I JUST START TO SEE THAT I WAS NOT UPDATING MY STORIES AND IM VERY SORRY TO DO THAT! I NEVER EVER DID THAT TO NOT UPDATE A BOOK UNLESS I WAS HAVING A BAD DAY OR WEEK WITH MY MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES, BUT NOW THAT I HAVE MORE TIME AND FEELING GOOD ABOUT UPDATING MY BOOKS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! PEACE,LOVE,SPN FAMILY)

** Anchor's POV **

Getting out of my truck dressed in a Black Leather bra/shirt that does show my stomach but only a little bit, **(my boobs stand out more with them being a 42D)**  A Different Colors Skirt that i bought But Never Wore Till Tonight! **(I made it my own, I cut the front short like Mid-Thigh and The Back is Long with it cut into strips more Party Like!)** , With a Pair Of My Black Knee High Heel Boots, My Make Up Is Dark and My Hair is curly with my Purple short beanie on. Elke Comes Over To Me Dressed in a Black/Red Croptop With Black Leggings with Red Down the sides of both the leggings and croptop, Make Up Dark and her hair straight down, wearing a pair of Black Boots. ''Time To Party!'' I say lighting up a Cigarette That I Took From Pack That Jensen Gave Me About 2 Weeks Ago I didn't open. ''Fuck Yeah.'' Elke say as we get my key card out to get in the back of the brewery So Gino or Jensen Doesn't See Us That Quick. Lets Hope It Works!

It Has Been About 2 Hours Since We Got There Just Dancing Like Crazy Having Fun,Till Gino Saw Elke and That Went Well LOL It was only 5 mins After we got to the brewery.

**_ (FLASHBACK TO AN HOUR AGO) _ **

''This Is Fuckin Awesome!'' I say dancing feeling how happy i am to be my old self again just smiling and having an amazing time. ''AJ You Needed This Not Trap In The House!'' Elke say dancing by me just smiling till I see Gino By The Food Truck. ''Elke We Got To Go Gino 10 o'Clock!'' I say moving pulling Elke With Me Till She Pulled away. ''Go I'll Deal With Him.'' Elke say pushing me back to get lost in the crowd of people. ''LOVE YOU JERK.'' I say hugging her tightly with a smile on my face. ''LOVE YOU BITCH.'' Elke says pushing me as i see Gino grab her arm taking her to the brewery then i saw them leave trying to stay happy knowing Elk would want that.

**_ (FLASHBACK OVER) _ **

I walk into the brewery opening the door with my key card going into the bathroom I did my business coming out lost in my own head thinking about how Elke Didn't Rat Me Out Cause That is What Sisters Do. ''I'm Seeing Why Elke Didn't Rat You Out, You Look Sexy As Hell Tonight Anchor!'' Jensen says walking over to me from the table in the brew room with a smirk. ''Well That's What Sister's Do, They Don't Rat Each Other Out! Now Is There Something You Wanted?'' I ask looking up at him with a smirk on my face Leaning against the Bar as I walk from the back room. ''Only You Anchor, I Miss You and I Miss how everything was before What Happened.'' Jensen say holding my waist putting me up on the bar with him standing between my legs making me Wet.  ** _(Play Song UP TOP)_** ''Blame Your Boyfriend For That Jensen, But I'm Right Here Daddy Soaking Wet Just For You.'' I say with a smirk on my face looking right into his bright green eyes, **(Lets just say i have ways finding out the Jensen has a Daddy Kink In The Bedroom)**  I Feel Jensen Lips  on mine making me feel like before Loved,Happy, and Wet,Before I say anything Jensen bit Down hard on my neck as Jensen Cock thrust into my soaking wet pussy making moan loud. ''Fuck Daddy Faster Please.'' I moan out loudly as Jensen unties my bra/shirt sucking,biting, and kissing my breast moving faster inside me. I Hook My Right Arm Around Jensen Neck as I'm using my left hand to stop myself from laying down on the bar. ''Cum For Daddy Jayden.'' Jensen moans out thrusting faster and harder inside my pussy making me cum harder then I have Ever Did! As I Come Down From My High With Jensen's Head on my chest breathing hard knowing that Jensen cam inside of me, making me smirk at him as i kiss him hard.


End file.
